The present invention relates to a steering knuckle and, more particularly, to a mounting arrangement for a king pin therefor.
Heavy-duty vehicles commonly include multiple drive axle assemblies and non-drive steering axles. A wheel end assembly is supported on a steering knuckle, which is supported on an axle assembly. The steering knuckle pivots upon a king pin to provide steering. Conventional king pin arrangements usually include a combination of bushings of either metallic or synthetic material and thrust bearings.
King pins and bushings are high wear components and typically require replacement every few hundred thousand miles. Frequent maintenance such as re-greasing to flush out wear particles and contamination may also be regularly required.
Other king pin arrangements replace some or all bushings with needle bearings. Still other king pin arrangements utilize thrust bearings, taper roller bearings, thrust roller bearings, or various combinations thereof.
Over time, these conventional king pin arrangements may develop some level of end play which may detrimentally affect lubrication seals resulting in increased wear and further exacerbation of end play. Furthermore, conventional king pin arrangements may not provide for long term lubrication without use of a relatively large king pin diameter and a press fit of the king pins into the axle beam. Such an arrangement may be relatively heavy and difficult to manufacture.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a relatively small diameter king pin arrangement which provides long life with minimal maintenance.